magic_the_gatheringfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Artefakt
Artefakte sind permanente Karten, welche magische Objekte, lebende Konstrukte, Ausrüstungen oder andere Gegenstände und Geräte. Bis zur Einführung der Eldrazi waren Artefakte die einzigen Karten mit generischen Kosten (also mit jeder Art Mana bezahlt werden können) mit Ausnahme von farbigen -Karten. Variationen Viele Artefakte sind gleichzeitig Kreaturen. Sie können wie diese angreifen und blocken und für sie gelten die selben Regeln wie für Kreaturen. In Mirrodin wurden Artefakte mit farbigen Aktivierungskosten eingeführt. Es gibt des Weiteren einige farbige Artefakte mit farbigen Manakosten. In Zwietracht wurde dieses Konzept eingeführt mit dem Kurier zwischen den Gilden, welcher jedoch noch keine farbigen Manakosten besitzt. Der Muskelfleischmyr aus Blick in die Zukunft war das erste Artefakt, welches farbige Manakosten besaß. In der Shattenmoor Edition wurde das erste Artefakt mit hybriden Manakosten veröffentlicht, der König der Schnitter. Subtypen Ausrüstung Einige Artefakte sind Ausrüstungen, sie betreten das Spielfeld wie jedes andere Artefakt, aber sie können Kreaturen angelegt werden. Diese ausgerüstete Kreatur kann anschließend die Fähigkeiten der Ausrüstung nutzen. Im Gegensatz zu Auren werden Ausrüstungen beim verlassen der Kreatur nicht in den Friedhof gelegt, sondern verbleiben auf dem Spielfeld. Bildlich gesprochen heißt dies, dass die an die gestorbene Kreatur angelegte Ausrüstung der Leiche abgenommen werden kann und weiter verwendet werden kann. Befestigung Befestigungen funktionieren wie Ausrüstungen mit der Ausnahme, dass sie Ländern ausgerüstet werden. Regelauszug From the Comprehensive Rules (Magic Origins (July 17, 2015)) 301. Artifacts :* 301.1. A player who has priority may cast an artifact card from his or her hand during a main phase of his or her turn when the stack is empty. Casting an artifact as a spell uses the stack. (See rule 601, “Casting Spells.”) :* 301.2. When an artifact spell resolves, its controller puts it onto the battlefield under his or her control. :* 301.3. Artifact subtypes are always a single word and are listed after a long dash: “Artifact — Equipment.” Artifact subtypes are also called artifact types. Artifacts may have multiple subtypes. See rule 205.3g for the complete list of artifact types. :* 301.4. Artifacts have no characteristics specific to their card type. Most artifacts have no colored mana symbols in their mana costs, and are therefore colorless. However, there is no correlation between being colorless and being an artifact: artifacts may be colored, and colorless objects may be card types other than artifact. :* 301.5. Some artifacts have the subtype “Equipment.” An Equipment can be attached to a creature. It can’t legally be attached to an object that isn’t a creature. ::* 301.5a The creature an Equipment is attached to is called the “equipped creature.” The Equipment is attached to, or “equips,” that creature. ::* 301.5b An Equipment is cast and enters the battlefield just like any other artifact. An Equipment doesn’t enter the battlefield attached to a creature. The equip keyword ability attaches the Equipment to a creature you control (see rule 702.6, “Equip”). Control of the creature matters only when the equip ability is activated and when it resolves. Spells and other abilities may also attach an Equipment to a creature. If an effect attempts to attach an Equipment to an object that can’t be equipped by it, the Equipment doesn’t move. ::* 301.5c An Equipment that’s also a creature can’t equip a creature. An Equipment that loses the subtype “Equipment” can’t equip a creature. An Equipment can’t equip itself. An Equipment that equips an illegal or nonexistent permanent becomes unattached from that permanent but remains on the battlefield. (This is a state-based action. See rule 704.) An Equipment can’t equip more than one creature. If a spell or ability would cause an Equipment to equip more than one creature, the Equipment’s controller chooses which creature it equips. ::* 301.5d An Equipment’s controller is separate from the equipped creature’s controller; the two need not be the same. Changing control of the creature doesn’t change control of the Equipment, and vice versa. Only the Equipment’s controller can activate its abilities. However, if the Equipment grants an ability to the equipped creature (with “gains” or “has”), the equipped creature’s controller is the only one who can activate that ability. ::* 301.5e An ability of a permanent that refers to the “equipped creature” refers to whatever creature that permanent is attached to, even if the permanent with the ability isn’t an Equipment. :* 301.6. Some artifacts have the subtype “Fortification.” A Fortification can be attached to a land. It can’t legally be attached to an object that isn’t a land. Fortification’s analog to the equip keyword ability is the fortify keyword ability. Rules 301.5a–e apply to Fortifications in relation to lands just as they apply to Equipment in relation to creatures, with one clarification relating to rule 301.5c: a Fortification that’s also a creature (not a land) can’t fortify a land. (See rule 702.66, “Fortify.”) Kategorie:Kartentypen